Forbidden love
by rileyraph'sgirl
Summary: well May ang Uiro love eack other everyones okay with it but may father and brother will love conqure all? will inuyasha let his little girl grow up? idk yet lets see.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden love 

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha 'sob' whyyyyyyyyyy

Chapter one: Uiro and May

In the middle of inuyashas forest a young wolf demon cub about 15 years old is waiting for a certain hanyouess the age of 14. "Uiro are you there? Uiro?" Came the sweet voice of a worried inu hanyouess. "Yeah May I'm here hurry up I have to be home in…" Uiro stops to look at the sun… "Three hours." May jogs over to Uiro looking around continuously. "Umm I think we're too close to the village shouldn't we go farther in just to be safe. If my father or brother catches us your dead, literally they'll gut and then skin you alive." May stated nervously. "Yo May chill your old man won't catch us and neither with your no good brother, I promise." The wolf replied cockily. "Uiro I'm still afraid if we get cau- "May was cut off by Uiro crashing his lips to hers in a passionate filled kiss. "Uiro…" May moaned in Uiro's mouth. Her moan was greeted by a similar one by Uiro. "Mayyy…" Uiro's moan was much longer than our young hanyouess. Much to Mays displeasure Uiro pulled away and smirked. "Still afraid May?" he added just to be a smartass. "Zip it." Was his only reply as her warm lips crashed onto his own. Uiro gently put May down on the grass not losing connection while he laid on top of her minding his weight while he slowly pulls her top off only to be met with a black lace strapless bra. "Damn your mother's time and all their stupid, useless contraptions!" That didn't stop his eyes to get as big as the moon itself for it wasn't just black edged lace but the whole thing was making it just about see through. May just giggled at her lover's reaction to her under garment, she had bought it just for him. May just grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for another passion filled kiss. Uiro yanked his armor off and was at the moment struggling with her bra. He wanted to just slice it open with his claws but thought against it knowing he would piss her off you he just put his clawed hand _under _the black cloth. May just mewed in pleasure. "Uir-"She started to have thus said boys weight off of her almost nude body "Uiro what the Fu- FATHER!"

May looked up to see a very, very pissed off inu hanyou. "WOLF BOY YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" Inuyasha threated the young wolf cub and if he didn't calm down would not be false. "DADDY PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" may screamed fearing for her lover's life. "NO FUCKING WAY MAY (A/N ha-ha that rhymes) I'VE WARNED WOLF BRATT HERE ONCE BEFORE TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FOR YOU, AND HERE I SEE HIM STRIPPING YOU DOWN AND TRYING TO SUCK YOUR DAMN FACE OFF! THIS SON-OF-A-BITCH IS DEAD!" may forgetting her black tube top jumping up to save Uiro's life. Inuyasha not wanting to hurt his youngest pup simply kept pushing her away but considering she was sure the hell strong and persistent kept coming at her father. Well that was until kagome showed up with koga, ayame, and tiro (Uiro's brother). "What is going…on…here?" Everyone was in shock. They looked between Uiro and May. Finally koga snapped out of shock first. "Yo mutt put my kid down NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden love

Chapter 2: please?

Disclaimer: DDG101: well hello I'm having Uiro and may do the disclaimer.

DDG101: umm guys *hears moans and groans in other room and lots of crashing* O.O

CityofFallenashes: DDG101 don't own inuyasha but she does own Uiro, may, and tiro

Will: Don't forget shin.

CityofFallenashes: oh yeahhh

*more crashing*

DDG101: O.O

CityofFallenashes: O.O

Will:O.o

Kag: O.O

Everyone but else inu: O.O

Inu: #. # (pissed)

.

Recap: "What is going…on…here?" Everyone was in shock. They looked between Uiro and May. Finally koga snapped out of shock first. "Yo mutt put my kid down NOW!"

Now:

"Daddy please put him down don't hurt him. It wasn't supposed to go that far please daddy, please put him down." May fell to the ground crying hoping her father wouldn't go full demon on Uiro. "May…" Inuyasha's angry face went from well angry to worry "May…" his ears drooped "May… I…I…" Inuyasha looked at his youngest pup. He sighed and dropped Uiro who as soon as he felt the ground under his feet he ran to May to see if she was okay. "May… May speak to me… Mayyyyyy" Uiro was getting scared now. She should have answered by now. Uiro brought two clawed fingers under her chin so she would look at him. Her gold eyes now red and puffy her flowing silver hair now stuck to her face from sweat tear stains going down her face in short words she looked horrible. "Uiro… I'm sorry I just… I didn't want to… I… I…I" May kept stuttering not being able to find any words that worked. She was about to say something else when she saw the marks on his neck since he was a demon they were already going away but it still crushed her on the inside she went to stand up but fell right on Uiro's lap. Uiro looked up and said "I'm taking May to the river to wash up I'll meet you all back at inuyasha and kagome's house okay?" inuyasha stood up and could only nod his head and go home everyone else did the same. Uiro left with May and took her to the river hoping it was empty but as we learned before luck was against them. They got to the river to find Shin, Miroku and Sango's son was there doing what he did best flirt with village girls. 'Please don't see us please don't see us.' Uiro chanted in his head. "Hey Uiro-san, May-sama over here!" Shin yelled waving them over. "Shit on me." Uiro said under his breath as Shin made his way over to them. "Hey guys what's ne- oh my god MAY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own

Recap: " hey guys what's ne- on my god may!"

"what happened to her?" shin asked with worry. "her dad found out." That was all uiro said in his monotone voice. "you idiot wait till her brother finds out then you're dead kagome can control inuyasha but not shisou he'll tear you apart!" shin babbled on and on how mays brother was going to kill him. "man chill out mutt breath won't touch me okay." Mocked uiro "Oh really wolf puke and why will I kill yo- MAY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!? HUH WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Shisou screamed at uiro. "nothing your dad tried to kill me and she freaked out." He explained as if he was just asked about the weather. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE MY DAD TRY TO MURDER YOU?" shisou was now screaming bloody murder. Urio grew a huge smirk and replied in a smooth voice "oh nothing just me about to have sex with you sister nothing to big." Shisou's eyes grew about five sizes before he screamed "WHAT YOU ALMOST WHAT I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU YOU DIRTY BASTARD COME HERE!" "nope." was all urio said before he handed may to shin and started running. He ran all the way to inuyasha's hut and ran inside. "hi mom hi dad bye mom bye dad!" was what uiro said before his tail was grabbed by his tail. " . .wolf?" inuyasha ground out. "she's with shin now please let go before I'm killed please and thank you." Uiro pleaded. Inu only raised a brow. "By who?" he asked. "Well by-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" uiro screamed as shisou tackled him to the ground. "motherfucker trying to fuck MY sister I'll fuck up your face!" he screamed as he threw punches at uiro. "STOP!" came a voice. "MAY?"

Ddg101: well that was fun

Uiro: fun he beat my ass!

Shisou: well I am the shadow of death


End file.
